Chante pour moi
by plume racoleuse
Summary: Après une longue période de réadaptation suite à sa possession par Xana, William peut enfin dire avoir retrouvé une vie normale ainsi que ses amis. Le bal de l'été se prépare à Kadic, la romance flotte dans l'air, mais qui aurait pu dire que lui aussi serait toucher ? Et surtout qu'il tomberait sous le charme de cette personne qui lui est complètement opposé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, voilà voilà, ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de me lancer dans les fanfictions.** **Donc je commence ici, sans vraiment savoir si je serait suivit ou apprécier.**  
 **J'écris surtout pour moi, mais pour les personnes qui liront ceci, je suis ouverte à toute critique, positive, négative, mais du moment qu'elles soit constructives.** **Aussi je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai laissé des fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie de m'améliorer.** **N'hésitez pas également à me les notifier et je les corrigerais de suite.** **( d'ailleurs s'il y a quelqu'un qui a assez de patience que pour me corriger avant que je ne publie la suite des chapitres, ça serait super cool !) Sur ce je vous laisse à la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis en commentaire, et pour la suite des chapitre, sachez que j'ai quasiment fini cette fanfiction et qu'elle fera approximativement 11 chapitre + un prologue.** **Un grand merci d'avoir cliqué sur mon histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !** **Je vous fais pleins de bisous baveux !**

 **Plume Racoleuse.**

William ne savait pas exactement à quel moment ses sentiments avaient changé, à quel moment il avait commencé à ne plus le voir comme un "ami", ni même comment il avait fini par se désintéresser de Yumi. Il supposait que cela avait dû se passer vers la fin de l'année scolaire, pendant le bal de l'été à kadis.

Le bal devait bientôt, l'excitation était palpable, les élèves s'empressaient aux préparatifs des événements. Une vague de niaiseries planait également, où l'a invité son "Crush" à être son ou sa cavalière au bal, une rose à la main.

"Pathétique" se fit William pour lui-même. Il rejoignit son groupe d'amis, attablé à la cafétéria. Quand il arriva à leurs niveaux, Aelita l'accueillit avec un sourire radieux, les autres firent de même. Odd se décala sur le banc et tapota la place à côté de lui pour inviter son ami à s'asseoir. Il prit place et tenta de suivre le cours des conversations. Aelita discutait avec enthousiasme avec Yumi du bal à venir et de la robe qu'elle pourrait porter. William poussa un soupir

Vous allez aller au bal toi et Jérémie ? " Aelita lui adressa un regard surpris " Pourquoi toi pas ? j'étais persuadé que toutes les filles ( et surtout Sissi) se seraient empressées de venir te demander d'être leur cavalier !"

William se gratta l'oreille et répondit " à vrai dire, c'est ce qui s'est passé, et j'ai décliné. C'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, ce genre de truc.

Il croisa le regard de Yumi et reprit soudain la parole, non sans un léger rougissement " A part si tu acceptes d'être ma cavalière, Yumi.

Yumi, visiblement gênée se gratta la joue et, sembla chercher ses mots " hmm, je suis flattée mais, c'est-à-dire que... Enfin, c'est que..-"

Elle fut coupée par Ulrich qui lui avait pris la main posée sur la table et la coupa " Ce qu'elle veut te dire, c'est qu'elle a déjà été invitée.

Ulrich et William s'échangèrent un regard chargé de mauvaises ondes qui alourdit l'ambiance autour de la table.

William sentit alors des mains s'enrouler autour de son bras. Odd avait enroulé ses bras autour du sien et lui lance un regard faussement séducteur et lui dit d'un ton mielleux.

" Tu sais, moi, je suis toujours libre et vu que je fais la partie concert avec Jim et Nico, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix d'y aller. Alors avoir pour cavalier le plus beau mec du bahut, j'aurai genre l'impression d'être une rock star !"

William bloqua un moment, puis finit par pouffer de rire.

Odd reprit plus sérieusement " et puis si tu es là, j'aurai moins l'impression de tenir la chandelle à ces 4 zigotos ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis, veux-tu être mon cavalier ?"

Cette fois, il ne put se retenir et laissa échapper un rire Franc " Ca va, tu as gagné, je serais ton cavalier mon mignon.

Odd rayonna, il monta sur le banc et posa un pied sur la table avant de hurler à l'adresse, des personnes présentent dans la cafétéria.

" BOUUUUM ! c'est qui le boss qui a Dunbar pour cavalier ? C'est MWA ! Aller no rage les filles ! Un jour, je vous dirai mon secret!"

Sissi qui passait par là eu une expression à mi-chemin entre la rage et le dégoût. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser de rire la table des 6 amis et d'éliminer les tensions qui s'était installées.

William tira sur le t-shirt d'Odd pour le faire se rasseoir, le blond se retourna vers lui, maintenant exciter comme une puce " ça va être trop cool ! je vais faire ce concert, puis on va picoler et ensuite, tu me tiendras les cheveux pendants que je vomirais, oh ça va être tellement romantique !"

William imagina la scène " oh mon dieu.. Ne me fais pas déjà regretter de t'avoir dit oui.  
Odd ne sembla même pas l'écouter " tu viendras me chercher dans la chambre vers 18h25, vu que l'on doit faire le sound check, je n'aime que les bouquets d'iris, et je - Oh PUNAISE LA REPETITION.

À ces mots, Odd attrapa son sac à la volée et parti en courant en direction des portes de la salle et cria à l'adresse de ses amis " désolé les gars ! On se voit en cours, à pluuuus"

William regarda la porte, hébété. jérémie ricana et lui lança " aaaah Odd, bon bah prépare toi à une soirée bien à la con Will, et bonne chance pour les Iris !"

Yumi se leva et regarda Ulrich " si il y a bien une répétions aujourd'hui, on devrais y aller, sans synthé et chant ils vont pas aller bien loin"

Ulrich la suivit, saluant ses amis au passage. Aelita et Jérémie et William firent bientôt de même.

William se dirigea vers la salle où aurait lieu le prochain cours. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit quelques accords venant au loin, curieux, il se rapprocha du son et en regardant par la petite fenêtre en hublot de la porte a battant de la salle de gym. Il aperçut ses amis, répéter avec assiduité, la voix de Yumi était angélique, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer en la voyant chantant ainsi des mélodies de l'anime "NANA" accompagné par Odd au cœurs, ils donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être des professionnels.

La sonnerie qui annonça la fin de la pause lui fit sortir de sa contemplation, et il se dirigea alors vers la salle de classe, il se sentit alors impatient d'être fin de semaine pour enfin réentendre la voix de sa Yumi en live.

Les élèves prirent place dans la classe, le professeur de littérature ferma la classe et commença a noter au tableau.

" étant donné que mon examens est le dernier de la semaine, plutôt que de vous proposer un écrit banal, je vous propose de faire un oral par équipe de deux"

La salle devint soudain bruyante et joyeuse à ces mots.

" étant donné que mon examens est le dernier de la semaine, plutôt que de vous proposer un écrit banal, je vous propose de faire un oral par équipe de deux" Et des groupes imposés, ayant vu comment vous fonctionniez les un avec les autres, je crois savoir qui associer pour avoir les meilleurs rendus, alors commençons... "A", Alison et Samantha"

Le professeur créa les groupes, créant des heureux et des déçus, Odd commença à s'inquiéter, voyant ses amis un à un cité pour les groupes, quand on arriva enfin à "D" Il se redressa avec appréhension, regardant Ulrich en priant pour se retrouver en groupe avec lui.

"Odd et William"

William se tourna vers le fond de sa classe pour voir que son ami avait la même expression, ils n'avaient jamais travaillé ensemble et appréhendait grandement cette examens.

 **La suite au prochain review ? :)**


	2. 2-le séducteur et le romantique

La Bibliothèque était plutôt calme, les élèves préférants sortir profiter du temps plutôt que s'enfermer dans une pièce qui sentait le vieux bouquin. Sauf deux personnes affalées, l'un affalé sur la table et l'autre sur la chaise.

Odd se releva d'un bon de la table " JE SAIS ! "

William répondit du tac au tac, blasé par toutes les autres idées qui étaient déjà passées par la tête de l'étudiant " quoi que ce soit, c'est non"

" Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! Écoute au moins !" chouina Odd

William soupira, se redressa de sa chaise et croisa les bras sur les poitrines " ok mais si cette fois, c'est encore une idée tordu, je te préviens, je me casse me trouver un autre partenaire"

Odd considéra la réponse et fini par répondre en boudant " bon d'accord, je n'ai rien dit ..." Et reposa la tête sur le bureau

William exquise un sourire, il pouvait vraiment agir comme un gosse parfois.

" Et si on essayait plutôt de trouver des intérêts communs dans le domaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis en général, tu as des auteurs préférés ?"

Odd fit mine de réfléchir et compta sur ses doigts, William souleva un sourcil " alors ?"

" Bah en fait, je lis en majorité 3 genres de roman, j'aime assez bien l'héroïque fantaisie et les romans d'épouvante et les romances"

William eut une légère expression de surprise " toi ? De la romance ?"

Odd se vexa à ses propos " mais enfin pourquoi tout le monde réagis comme ça ?! OUI, je peux aimer ça et-et même être romantique !"

Cette fois, ce fut trop, William explosa de rire. "Tu enchaînes littéralement toute les conquêtes possibles à Kadic, et tu viens me parler de romantisme ?

Odd se leva calmement, fit le tour de la table et se pencha près de William, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux. Il lui murmura " Mon grand, sache que la séduction et le romantisme sont étroitement liés, si j'accumule autant de conquête, c'est que j'excelle dans ce domaine"

Odd replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille de son ami " au point que même les garçons de Kadic commencent à m'envoyer des missives enflammées"

William qui n'avait pas décroché son regard de celui d'Odd posa une main sur son torse et se leva à son tour de sa chaise, le dominant part la taille. Il prit son vis-à-vis par le menton, visiblement surpris de sa réaction, le rougit lui montant aux joues.

William finit par prendre la parole "tu te trompes, la séduction, c'est de la manipulation. Le romantisme s'est donné sans compter à celui qu'on a choisi tout ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir"

Il finit par lâcher son interlocuteur et récupéra ses affaires. " Mieux vaut reprendre la recherche du sujet pour l'exam cette après-midi, sinon on va rater le prochain cours" Sur ces mots William quitta la bibliothèque.

Quand il fut assez loin, il tourna à un coin plutôt pour s'adosser et se passer les mains sur le visage, se laissant aller un moment, il sentit son Coeur s'accélérer. On ne pouvait pas le nier, Odd était beau garçon aussi, il le savait et aimait en jouer, c'est surement se fais qu'il l'avais mis dans cet état, rien de plus. Une fois calmé, il se dirigea vers la salle de classe

Les cours de l'après-midi filèrent, la sonnerie retentit laissant partir un flot d'étudiants. William attendit près de la sortie afin d'intercepter son partenaire. Odd sortit de la pièce les yeux rivés sur son téléphone quand il les leva pour apercevoir William, il rangea son portable dans sa poche et s'avança vers lui avec un sourire.

Arrivé a son niveau, il lui lança " alors beau gosses, prêt a de nouveau s'arracher les cheveux sur un sujet ?"

William lui répondit "eh bien ça serait pas mal qu'on trouve assez vite, histoire de pas galère jusqu'à la veille de l'examen"

Odd haussa les épaules " aussi oui, c'est pas mal"

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le parc à côté de Kadic. Odd se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'herbe, William pris place en face de lui. "Alors, t'as eu le temps de réfléchir a quoi faire, beau gosse ? Moi le cours de philo m'a fondu le cerveau !"

William s'étira " bah écoute, tu es plutôt doué en art et je ne suis pas mauvais en écriture, donc pourquoi pas trouver un texte qui nous plaît et le décliner de plusieurs manières ?"

Le visage d'Odd s'illumina "mais oui ! C'est carrément top comme idée ! J'adhère, j'approuve !"

William lui sourit à son tour " content que l'idée te plaise, maintenant plus qu'à trouver un texte à décliner"

Odd leva la main " oh, je sais, je sais ! J'en ai lu un terrible hier !"

William sourcilla " je te préviens, si c'est encore une de tes idées à la con-"

Odd le coupa " non, je te jure, cette fois, c'est sérieux. " Les contes effroyables d'Hitchcock" et plus précisément " comment le prof. _ rencontra l'amour". Je te passerais le bouquin, ce n'est pas long et facile à décliner, ça parle d'un homme ultra rationnel et associa qui repousse les preuves d'affection, il se retrouve un jour confronté à une créature invisible qui s'enmourache de lui"

William acquiesça " t'as de drôle de lecture, mais ok, ça pourrais le faire"

Odd se gratta la tête ", C'est le cousin de Jérémie qui me l'avait prêté, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui rendre"

William remarqua un changement dans son attitude, un peu de tristesse dans sa voix " il n'y a pas un w-e où tu pourrais le voir pour le faire ?"

Odd se frotta le bras visiblement un peu gêné par le sujet " disons qu'on ne sait pas quitter dans les meilleurs des conditions et j'appréhende un peu de le revoir... Un jour, je te raconterais, Mais pas maintenant ! On a plein de trucs à faire ! Et j'ai une répétition ce soir, alors hop hop hop ! On s'y met sérieusement"

Il avait balayé le malaise d'un revers de la main comme si de rien n'était, mais William était clairvoyant, L'expression qui lui était passée sur le visage pendant un quart de seconde montrait que c'était encore un sujet fort sensible. Aussi, il n'insista pas, mais se promit de revenir dessus quand le moment sera propice.

William sortit son pc portable pour faire des recherches sur le sujet, Odd se rapprocha pour chercher avec lui.

L'après midi se passa dans le calme, la conversation précédent ayant visiblement jeté un froid. Au alentour de 18h, les deux amis rentrèrent à Kadic, dans le calme ce qui était perturbant venant de la part d'Odd. Arrivé au dortoir Odd prétexta de devoir, aller se préparer pour la répétition.

Avant de partir, Il lança à l'adresse de son ami " Va toujours dans la chambre de jérém' il doit encore être encore là, tu pourrais lui demander pour imprimer nos recherche et demain on s'attelle au gros du boulot, je te dis à demain en cours !" Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna de son ami.

William se dirigea vers la chambre de jérémie et s'apprêta à toquer, il se rappela alors de la discussion dans l'aprés midi " c'est le cousin de jérémie", lui pourrais peut-être l'aider a comprendre. Il toqua 3 coups secs, Jérémie vient lui ouvrir, visiblement étonné de le voir à cette heure.  
"Oh salut Will, je peux t'aider ?"

William montra une clé USB " salut, ça ne te dérangerait pas d'imprimer 2 ou 3 trucs pour nous ? Les locales pc sont fermé et on voudrait commencer à bosser tôt dessus demain"

Jérémie pris la clé et se dégagea de la porte pour laisser son ami entrer  
" Bien sûr, fais comme chez-toi"

William entra et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Jérémie

" J'ai aussi une question, on a discuté avec Odd et il m'a parlé de ton cousin et du fait qu'il n'était pas super enchanté de le revoir"

Jérémie pausa un moment à ces mots et ne laissa échapper qu'un "… Ah…"

William attendit de voir la suite arrivée, Jérémie lança les impressions et se retourna vers William et prit une grande inspiration et reprit la parole.

" Je suis pas tellement étonné, pas que mon cousin soit un sale type loin de là. Il est venu à Kadic l'année passée, il est vite devenu ami avec tout le monde et on a renoué ensemble. Lui et Odd sont devenu très proches, ils avaient énormément de point commun et finalement, ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, je ne les avais jamais vu comme ça, de vraie âme soeur. Sauf qu'à la fin de l'année, il nous annonça que ses parents déménageaient encore et donc qu'il devrait quitter Kadic.

Au début, ils ont entretenu une relation à distance, mais c'est vite devenu très dur et Patrick a décidé de mettre un terme, Odd a voulu le voir une dernière fois pour faire les choses en bonne et due forme, mais Patrick n'est pas venu au rendez vous.

On a récupéré Odd à 1h du matin, en train d'attendre assis sur le trottoir. Après ça, il a changé du tout au tout, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, on devait le tirer du lit pour faire quoi que ce soit, il ne parlait plus, ne mangeais plus, ne riais plus et Dieu sait comme Odd ris pour rien.  
Pendant un mois, c'était devenu un véritable fantôme, personnes n'arrivaient à le résonner.

Jusqu'à ce jour sur lyoko, la mission était bien parti pour échouer, on était cerné par les ennemis et le vide, impossible d'atteindre la tour sans créer une diversion, impossible de faire demi-tour, et sans prévenir, il s'est jeté avec un ennemi, dans le vide, au risque d'être détruit pour de bon. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ulrich s'est pris la plus grosse baffe mentale de toute sa vie, il a crié à Aelita et Yumi d'aller vers la tour, il s'est jeté à son tour dans le vide et s'est servi de son sabre comme crampons pour rattraper Odd.

J'avais déjà vu Ulrich fâché, mais là, c'était de la rage pure. Il a attrapé Odd à la sortie du tube et lui a mis une mandale du feu de Dieu ! Il l'a attrapé et lui a littéralement hurler dessus, je ne sais plus exactement quoi, mais personne n'as oser bouger d'un pouce. Il lui a bien fait comprendre que s'il recommençait une connerie dans le genre, il irait le chercher jusqu'en enfer pour le rechercher, que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, Et Odd est, comment dire, comme revenu à lui, il a regardé Ulrich comme s'il le voyait pour la première, il s'est mis à s'excuser compulsivement et à fondu en larmes dans ses bras.

Depuis, il est redevenu plus au moins comme avant, a part sa manie d'accepter tous les rencards, et de les finir aussi vite. Et il n'a plus jamais reparlé de Patrick, avant aujourd'hui, à toi. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas reproduire le même schéma… Il joue les durs, mais au fond, c'est que de la guimauve. »

William fut sur le cul, il s'attendait a tout, sauf a quelques choses d'aussi profond.  
«je-waw-… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, mais s'il n'en a plus jamais reparlé, pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi à moi ? Je ne suis pas le plus proche de ses amis. »

Jérémie réajusta ses lunettes « y a plusieurs solutions pour moi, soit il te fais assez confiance que pour se confier à toi, soit ça lui a échapper et il va s'en rendre bientôt, soit… »

William s'impatienta d'attendre la suite « soit ? »

Jérémie se racla la gorge et repris « soit il a enfin décidé de tourner là page, et le déclencheur, c'est toi »

William et Jérémie se regardèrent un moment en silence.


	3. 3- bad reputation

**Jérémie se racla la gorge et repris « soit il a enfin décidé de tourner là page, et le déclencheur, c'est toi »**

 **William et Jérémie se regardèrent un moment en silence.**

William eut un moment de réflexion « mais comment ça « c'est moi l'élément déclencheur »

Jérémie soupira longuement et fini par répondre « Odd est presque aussi compliqué à comprendre d'une femme donc ne me demande pas. Ne lui dis pas non plus que je t'ai raconté tout ça, ils nous tueraient tous les deux. Le mieux à faire, c'est attendre et voir »

William acquiesça, il récupérera les copies que Jérémie lui tendit et sorti de sa chambre en le remerciant chaleureusement.

Wiliam retourna dans sa chambre, mais ne réussit à dormir qu'aux petites heures du matin. Le lendemain quand il réussit à enfin ouvrir les yeux, les deux premières de cours étaient déjà passées. Il grogna contre son réveil et se prépara, il rejoignit ses amis dans la classe d'informatique.

Le groupe d'amis discutaient joyeusement comme d'habitude en attendant la venue du professeur. Aelita lui fit de grands signes, une fois le groupe rejoint, il fut gratifié d'un coup de coude et d'un sourire taquin d'Ulrich « alors panne d'oreiller ? » William se passa la main dans les cheveux et sourit timidement « pire, insomnie. J'ai raté beaucoup ? »

Jérémie montra son bloc « assez, mais t'inquiète, je vais faire des copies des notes pour toi et Yumi »

William osa un sourcil « Yumi n'est pas là non plus ? »

Ulrich posa son sac sur le dos d'une chaise et s'assit sur le bureau « non, angine blanche. Elle est clouée au lit jusqu'à la semaine prochaine »

Odd se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise, « c'est la méga cata' ! Avec le bal et le concert fin de semaine, on est marron ! »

Aelita lança un regarde désoler à Odd « et personne ne peut reprendre le chant ? »

Odd leva les bras au ciel « tu as entendu Yumi chanté ? C'est une perle ! Personnes ne lui arrive à la cheville, c'est mort »

Ulrich, pensif, se tourna vers Odd « toi, tu pourrais »

Odd regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds « tu plaisante, j'espère ? Je veux bien qu'avoir un physique androgyne, ça aide, mais crois moi, même en mettant une jupe, les gens ne se feront pas avoir ! »

Jérémie se gratta le menton, visiblement en pleine réflexion « au vu du nombre de fois où tu as imité Sissi et ou tout le monde n'en a vu que du feu… »

Aelita surenchérit « et en plus, tu as une super oreille musicale, ça devrait le faire pour le chant ! »

Odd resta un moment interdit « bon, ok mais vous serez mes cobayes et si vous saignez des oreilles après ça, faudra pas pleurer ! »

Le professeur arriva comme à son habitude en retard, et le cours se déroula dans le calme.

Lors de la pause midi, le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers le gymnase réaménage en salle de répétition durant les pauses. Le reste des musiciens était déjà sur place et accordaient leurs instruments.

Odd les salua et explicat l'absence de yumi ainsi que leurs solution pour y pallier. Après quelques minutes de préparation, le groupe commença à jouer les premiers accords. Odd se concentra et après quelques minutes, accompagné du piano d'Ulrich, il ferma les yeux et chanta les premières paroles de sweet dream.

William senti un frisson électrique lui parcourir le corps à l'écoute de la voix de son ami, il ne pouvais plus détacher son regard du groupe.

Les derniers accords prirent fin. Odd lança un regard un peu anxieux « alors c'était comment ? »

Jérémie commença, « c'était…-«

William souffla pour lui-même « … Sublime »

Les joues d'Odd rosirent légèrement et il lui sourit timidement « T'exagère, ce n'était pas si bien que ça »

Ulrich pris la parole « oh, c'est bon, fais pas le faux modeste, ça ira parfaitement même sans Yumi »

Odd lui tira la langue. Après quoi, il fut gratifié d'un « sale gosse » par son meilleur ami.

Jérémie repris son sac posé à ses pieds « bon les gars, nous, on va manger un bout et je vais aller continuer à mettre en place les sécurités sur lyoko. »

Aelita continua « bosser bien ! Vivement, la fin de la semaine »

Odd les salua « ne t'en fais pas ma petite nymphette, on va tout déchirer »

Aelita se tourna vers William « tu viens avec nous Will ? »

William se gratta la nuque et lui répondit, « à vrai dire, je n'ai pas très faim et si je ne suis pas de trop, j'aimerais rester regarder la répétition »

Ulrich haussa les épaules nonchalamment « moi ça ne me pose pas de soucis, il faut demander au boss si ça ne le dérange pas qu'on dévoile ce qu'on va jouer »

Odd sembla un peu étonné, mais lui sourit chaleureusement « bien sûr que tu n'es pas de trop, ça me fait même plaisir de voir qu'on a déjà un nouveau fan ! »

William sentis son cœur s'accélérer un court instant à ça réponse, il le remercia et prit une chaise et s'assit près de la scène. Il posa une main sur ça poitrine qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Jim posa son instrument « bon les gars, il va être pour vous d'aller en cours et de le donner, n'oubliez pas que demain, l'évaluation pour mon cours se fera au parc et il fera chaud, pensez à prendre de quoi vous hydratez, je ne tiens pas a ce l'on fasse une syncope à mon cours, a la fin de l'année ! Faites passez le mot et a ce soir. » Les autres membres du groupe, rangèrent leurs instruments et reprirent leurs sacs.

Odd rejoignit William « alors, ça t'a plus ? »

William sourit « beaucoup, merci de m'avoir laissé rester »

Odd lui rendit son sourire « ça m'a autant fait plaisir qu'à toi, mais je t'ai vu te tenir la poitrine un moment, ça va ? Tu as mal ? »William rougit légèrement et tenta de répondre « oh ne t'en fais pas, c'est vraiment r-«

Il fut coupa par Odd qui lui prit le poignet pour sentir son pouls et posa son oreille sur son torse pour écouter son cœur. Il resta un moment dans cette position.

William rougit de plus bel, il essaya de maitrisé les battements de son coeurs.

Odd finit par dire « hmm, tu as peut-être un peu abusé sur le café, mais t'a tension à l'air d'aller » Il releva la tête et se rendit soudain compte de la proximité et rosit à son tour. « heu, je… Tu devrais peut-être aller voir l'infirmière, c'est plus sûr ! »

Sans laisser le temps a william de réagir, il fila hors du gymnase. William pris ses affaires à son tour et se dirigea vers la prochaine salle de classe.

Ulrich qui se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de son côté se fit tirer dans une salle. Une main étouffa le cri qu'il laissa échapper. Il s'apprêtait à assener une droite a son kidnappeur quand celui-ci posa ses mains sur son poing « wowowowow du calme, c'est moi ! Je devais te parler »

Ulrich Soupira, bruyamment « putain Odd ! Tu ne sais pas faire comme tout le monde et appeler ou envoyer un sms ? J'ai failli te cogner bordel ! »

L'interlocuteur répondit « je veux bien, mais tu ne réponds jamais et en plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais cogné. Et ne parle pas si fort ! »

Ulrich se passa la main sur le visage « bon, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive qui ne pouvais pas attendre tout à l'heure ? »

Odd sembla tout d'un coup gêné, il le toucha les bouts d'index et dis d'une petite voix « en soit, ça pouvait attendre, mais je devais vraiment en parler a quelqu'un et tu es mon meilleur ami…. »

Ulrich resta un moment silencieux « … Tu es infernal parfois, tu sais ? Bon alors quel est ton énorme problème ? »

Odd pris une grande respiration « je crois que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour Will »

Ulrich eut un rictus « No shit, Sherlock. Et en quoi, c'est un gros problème ? »

Odd ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes « tu le savais alors ?! »

Ulrich ria « Odd, t'est comme un bouquin ouvert pour moi, t'a beaucoup de qualité, mais t'a aucune finesse, alors oui, je trouve que c'était assez évident »

Odd se massa l'épaule « mais ce n'était pas arrivé depuis… Enfin, tu sais. Et je n'ai pas très envie de revivre tout ça alors je me dis que je devrais peut-être m'éloigner de lui et essayer d'oublier tout ça »

Ulrich sourit tendrement à son ami « je sais mon pote, mais une histoire n'est pas l'autre et tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à éviter toutes les personnes dont tu te sens proche de peur de souffrir. C'est la vie et la vie, c'est parfois souffrir. Et puis tu sais qu'on est là, s'il fait couler tes larmes une fois, je l'enterre »

Odd leva des yeux de chien battu vers son ami, Ulrich lui caressa l'épaule et reprit.

« Et puis ce n'est pas dit que ça se passe mal. Mais d'abord, il faudrait savoir ce que lui pense de tout ça, et ce n'est pas pour te déprimer, mais a notre grand dam à tous les deux, il a des vues sur Yumi »

Odd eu un air sombre et répondit finalement « oui, je sais »

Ulrich lui tapa dans le dos, ce qui eut l'effet de lui couper la respiration un moment « Allé, je t'ai connu plus combatif ! Va lui parler, qui sait ? »

Odd ria de bon cœur « et puis je suis trop mignon que pour me prendre un râteau »

Ulrich ria a son tour, et ils se mirent tout deux en route pour le prochain cours


	4. 4-jeudi torride

Odd avait réussi à négocier avec le prof d'art plastique de leur laisser le local pour la journée, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas cours de la journée jusqu 'à la dernière heure avec Jim, il aurait tout le loisir de pouvoir terminer leur travail.

Il était le premier à être arrivé dans la salle, il pris le temps de préparer ses affaires. Il était vêtu d'un singlet fort large obtenu au dernier concert de Rob Zombie et d'un jean déchiré.

n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce lever tôt il n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer, aussi il attrapa un élastique a son poignet et attacha ses cheveux d'un simple chignon.

William entra à son tour dans la salle de classe et la première vu qu'il eut fût son ami, de dos en train de se battre pour pouvoir faire un chignon correcte. Les battements de la veille reprirent dans sa poitrine, il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Odd se retourna vers lui, surpris de ne plus être seul et le gratifia d'un sourire en le saluant. William fit de même. Au vu de la chaleur, il avait abandonné ses habituelles t-shirts sombres et doc martens au profit d'un t-shirt blanc avec le motif d'une cage thoracique et des Vans classic.

Odd le détailla « y a un moment t'as déjà était moche ? Parce que ça en deviendrait presque complexant. »

william ria a cette réflexion « tu peux parler, le tombeur »

Odd passa ses mains dans les cheveux et fit la moue « ouais, je sais, même avec ma tête de « je me suis levé trop tôt et mon café n'était pas assez fort » je l'ai fait tous tomber comme des mouches »

William souris, il commençait à comprendre ce que tout pouvait lui trouver. Il déballa à son tour ses affaires et se posa à un chevalet. Alors qu'il commença à esquisser sur sa feuille, un raclement de chaise le tira de sa réflexion. Il vu son ami allongé langoureusement sur deux chaises, qui lui dit d'une voix sensuelle.

« OooooOoh William, dessine-moi comme les filles françaises »

Il fut partagé entre l'hilarité et le drôle de sentiment qu'il sentait poindre dans son estomac. Il se prit au jeu et lui répondit d'un voix rauque et lascive

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, beauté »

Et il se mit à le croquer. Son regard intense fit frissonner Odd de temps à autres, il avait beau être tout habillé, il se sentait nu sous son regard, mais étrangement ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il aimait la façon dont William le regardait, il avait l'impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse au monde, mais il se faisait des idées n'est-ce pas ? Il aimait Yumi.

Après quelques minutes, William posa son crayon « j'ai fini, tu veux voir ? »

Odd se leva et s'empressa de venir auprès de son ami pour voir le résultat. Il resta interdit un moment.

William n'osa pas regarder son ami « alors ? Dis quelques choses » il entendit un rire étouffer derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir son ami se retenir de toutes ses forces d'exploser de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

« je-hum- c'est waw, je ne savais pas que..C'est de toute beaut-ahahahaha » s'en fût trop, Odd fût pris dans un fou rire incontrôlable, plier en deux et se tenant les côtes.

William, vexer se retourna vers son dessin. d'accord il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un grand peintre, mais ça restait le plus beau qu'il ai fait !

il se retourna et attrapa son ami part le singlet afin de le faire taire. « toi… »

L'action eu l'effet escompter , car Odd se calma automatiquement. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux en silence.

Odd finit par articulé quelques mots tremblants « William..? »

« Hm? »

Odd se mordit la lèvres « laisse moi t'embrasser »

William fût saisit par la requête de son ami, mais réduit la distance qui séparait leurs visages, laissant quelques millimètres entre eux afin de laisser Odd l'initiative de venir à lui. Odd passa ses mains sur le visage de William, observant le moindre signe de recule ou dégout, mais il n'en fit rien. Il laissa glisser ses bras et les posa sur ses épaules. William lacha le singlet et posa ses mains sur la fines tailles de son ami. Odd amorça un mouvement , lorsque 3 coups furent frapper a la porte de la classe.

Les deux relevèrent la tête si brutalement qu'ils se mirent mutuellement un coup de boule.  
Milly entra dans la salle où William se frottais le menton et Odd se tenait le nez.

Milly et tamiya restèrent perplexe « heu, on interrompt quelques choses ? »

Odd leur fit signe d'une main, l'autre se tenant toujours le nez « non non, on z'est zuste cogner en cherchant mon crayon qui avait glizzer »

Milly haussa un sourcil septique, parfois les grands la prenait vraiment pour une imbécile

Tamiya sorti son dictaphone, un bloc et une plumes « enfaite on interview les artiste qui feront une représentation durant le bal de l'été ce w-e ! on voulais avoir un article avec le leader du groupe « Lyoko guardian » ! …-«

Tamiya jeta un oeil a William et rougit « … et tant qu'à faire on pourrait également faire un autre article sur le plus beau garçon du lycée, ça fera plaisir au lectrice ! »

Odd sourit a ses cadettes « ça serait avec plaisir les filles, je suis toujours dispo pour mes fans ! n'oubliez pas d'aller interview également les autres membres du groupe, ils compléteront surement votre article avec plaisir.

William souria au deux jeunes filles « si ça peut vous faire plaisir »

Les deux jeunes eurent en « aaaah 3 » d'admiration devant le sourire ravageur du beau ténébreux

Odd pris place sur une chaise et les deux firent de même face à lui. William s'asseya à coté de milly qui vira automatiquement pivoine.

Tamiya lança le magnétophone et commença l'interview

« alors, Bonjour Odd ! tu est le fondateur et leader du groupe « Lyoko guardian » mais parle nous d'abord de toi ! »

Odd se racla la gorge et pris un air sérieux, ce qui eu pour effet de faire pouffer de rire William. Il lui tira la langue en réponse.  
« Alors mes deux parents sont Italiens, mon père à fais se étude en France et voulais impérativement que son garçon suive ses traces et devienne brillant, mais comme vous le voyez, ça a pas vraiment marcher comme il voulait » Tamiya et Milly rirent à la réflexion.

Tamiya repris le cours de l'interview « Mais tu n'est pas mauvais dans toute les matières, les sports, les arts et les langues sont des matières ou tu excelles »

Odd eu un sourire malicieux « c'est vrai .. je suis doué dans les langues, dans tout les sens, la plupart des gens de Kadic pourront vous le dire »

Milly souffla un « pervers » ce qui le fit rire . William lui fut perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées peu catholique.

Tamiya soupira devant la bêtise de son ainé « donc t'es parents sont italiens, tu as grandis la bas ? »

« Une bonne partie de mon enfance, d'ailleurs quand je suis arrivé à Kadic, je ne parlais même pas français, c'est Jim qui avait les bases d'Italien a proximatif et son portugais qui m'as aider au début, sans ça j'aurais été un peu paumé »

Tamiya nota consciencieusement tout ce que disait Odd, malgré son jeune âge, il est sur qu'elle aller devenir douer dans son domaine. « comment est-ce que le groupe est né ? »

Odd se gratta la tête « eh bien j'ai envie de dire « comme ça » j'ai eu envie de jouer avec d'autre personnes et je me suis simplement donner les moyens, aider des mes amis »

Tamiya eu un sourire malicieux « on a entendu que cette fois, ce serait toi qui assurerais le chant, d'après Aelita, ça risque d'être terrible, on pourrais avoir un aperçu à mettre sur la page Facebook du journal de l'école ? »

Odd souria de toute ses dents « mais bien sur les filles, je ne dévoile généralement rien avant les concerts, mais pour vous, tous ce que vous voudrez »

Tamiya et milly furent agréablement surprise et elles s'empressèrent de lui tendre le Dictaphone.

Odd fit un clin d'oeil a William et celui ci se demanda quelle coup fourrée au deux filles.

Il se mit a chanter…. « le pudding arsenic» dans Astérix de la manière la plus ridicules qu'il pu. le visage des jeunes se déconfit.

Milly râla « oh vraiment ? soit sérieux Odd »

Odd ria « je ne dévoile jamais mes surprises , il faudra attendre samedi soir ! »

Milly et Tamiya firent la moues le remercièrent quand même. Milly se tourna vers William

« et maintenant c'est à ton tour William ! je suis sur que nos lectrices sont curieuse de savoir qui tu est réellement ! »

William déglutit, il se sentit tout de suite moins a l'aise.

Odd posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains. il plongea son regarde dans celui de William « oh oui, parle nous de toi, je suis curieux »

William s'apprêta a commencé son récit. Quand l'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit et Odd perdit son sourire et devint blanc.


	5. 5- exploding

**William s'apprêta a commencé son récit. Quand l'on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit et Odd perdit son sourire et devint blanc.**

La porte s'ouvrit complètement sur un adolescent qui devait avoir l'âge de William. la ressemblance avec Jérémie et la réaction d'Odd ne laissa aucun doute à William, c'était Patrick.

Le nouvel arrivant fît un pas dans la salle et Odd se leva d'un bond et sans prendre le temps de prendre ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la porte, en prenant soin d'éviter Patrick.

« Odd.. » commença Patrick mais celui-ci passa à coté de lui sans même lui adresser un regard, plantant William, Milly et Tamiya.

Patrick soupira et se massa l'arrête du nez « excusez moi si j'ai interrompu quelques choses, c'était pas vraiment mon but »

William se leva à son tour, passablement irrité « écoute, je ne te connais pas, mais on m'as un peu briefer sur cette histoire, et si je peux te parler très franchement, je pense que t'as du bol connaissant Odd, il aurait pu réagir beaucoup plus mal.. »

Patrick ne vut pas d'un bonne oeil la familiarité qu'arborais William envers son ex compagnon « Merci, mais je pense le connaitre mieux que personnes, et sinon tu est ? »

William passa la porte à son tour « Un bon ami qui va essayer de limité les dégâts pour Odd, maintenant tu m'excusera mais je dois le retrouver »

Patrick fit demi tour « je suis venu ici pour lui parler justement, pas pour foutre la merde » Lui aussi la colère poindre au vu de la réaction de cet « ami »

S'en fut trop pour William, Il fit volte face dans le couloir pour faire face à Patrick, il eu du mal à cacher son dégout « Oh parler? je me mêle surement de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tu as 1an de retard. mais si je le vois, je vais essayer, je dis bien, essayer de le convaincre de revenir. je demanderais à Jérémie de te prévenir » Il repris sa route en direction des dortoirs.

Ulrich qui arrangeais soigneusement les notes de la semaine pour Yumi fut saisit par le claquement de la porte de la chambre. Il se retourna pour voir Odd saisir sont casque et s'asseoir sur son lit, adosser au mur et les genoux replier sur le torse. regardant fixement le mur en face son regard parlais de lui, celui qui dit «tu me touche, je te bouffe ».

Le portable d'Ulrich sonna et annonça un message de jérémie;

« jérémie: méga boulette, j'ai discuté avec Pat' hier pour essayer de lui faire contacter Odd par msg et s'expliquer mais il est carrément venu Ojd ! leurs années scolaires est fini depuis une semaine et il est monté dans le train hier soir ! j'espère qu'il l'a pas croisé, qu'on puisse le prévenir D: ! »

Ulrich leva les yeux de son portable, son ami n'avais pas bouger d'un poil, il se mit à taper une réponse

« Ulrich: trop tard :-/ Odd à débouler furieux. mm pas la peine d'essayer de lui causer mnt, je tiens trop à la vie. demande à Pat' de te retrouver ds ta chambre, on va essayer de machiné la chose. J'arrive »

Ulrich Rangea les feuilles et sorti avec son portable. Il passa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami un soutiens, qui frissonna légèrement au contact. Puis il sorti.

Comme prévu, les 2 amis et Patrick se rejoignirent dans la chambre.

Jérémie se massa l'arrête du nez « Putain Pat', tu connais Odd et tu savais que venir de front ça n'aurais rien donner de bon, pourquoi t'as pas essayer de le contacter comme je te l'avais dis »

Patrick s'appuya contre le mur « Parce que tu crois que pendant 1 ans j'ai pas désespérément essayer de le contacter ? Mais c'est un Tétu ! A chaque fois que je le contactais par message il ne répondais pas, ni au appel et il m'as bloquer sur 5 compte Facebook différents. J'ai lâcher l'affaire un moment mais c'était plus possible. Je devais faire quoi Jérémie ? je demande que ça, de m'expliquer ! »

Jérémie se laissa tomber lourdement « ouais vu comme ça, c'est vrai qu'Odd est salement rancunier .. »

Ulrich se racla la gorges « Y'a pas qu'à Odd que tu dois des explications et des excuses. J'en ai chier pour le remettre debout. Alors je t'écoute. »

Patrick soupira et viens s'asseoir sur le lit en face d'Ulrich « Mon pote, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce par quoi tu as du passé avec lui, je me suis vraiment senti comme une merde quand Jérémie m'as expliqué. J'ai vraiment pas envie de vous perdre tous, mais je sais que j'ai vraiment fais le con. Pour l'explication, j'était près à venir le retrouver, j'avais mon ticket et j'étais sur le quai, mais au moment où le train est arrivé, j'ai pas pu monté.

L'idée de le revoir, de terminer tout ça à ce moment, j'ai pas su, je l'aimais encore comme un fou. Alors c'est lâche, mais j'ai craqué. J'ai fais demi-tours, et le lendemain je lui ai envoyer un message pour lui dire que je ne pouvais pas le voir pour l'instant et que je le recontacterais quand je me sentirais la force de l'affronté. Il n'as pas répondu évidement.

Un mois après, je l'ai recontacté pour lui donner rendez vous mais c'était toujours le silence radio, j'ai demandé des nouvelles a Jérémie, qui m'as donner ses nouveaux numéros quand il en changeais, et ça a durée jusque maintenant.

Je sais qu'il méritais pas tout ça et j'ai essayé de toute mes forces de lui parler, et j'ai décidé de venir hier, parce qu'au moins il ne pourrait plus m'éviter. »

Patrick se passa les mains sur le visage en lâchant un « quel con! » à son adresse.

Ulrich lui mit une tape amical sur l'épaule « J'avoue qu'il me faudra un peu de temps avant que les choses redevienne comme avant entre nous, mais je comprend ta réaction, si cette histoire m'arrivais, j'aurais peut être agis comme toi. Moi je te pardonne. »

Patrick eu les yeux embués par l'émotion « oh mec, si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ces mots, t'es vraiment un ami.. »

Ulrich haussa les épaules « maintenant croire qu'Odd ne pourrait pas t'éviter, c'était pas bien le connaitre mon vieux, c'est le roi de la planque et le connaissant, tant que le choc sera pas passer, ça va être une vrai partie de plaisir pour le trouver et le résonner »

Patrick soupirât « je sais »

Jérémie lui mit une tape amical dans le dos « mais on est là et on a envie que vous alliez mieux tout les deux ! alors on va le trouvé »

Patrick eu un faible sourire, Il fut content que ses amis était décidés à ne pas le laisser tomber malgré tout.

De son coté William toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Odd et Ulrich mais que le silence en réponse. Il entra, Odd était toujours adosser au mur, il tenta de le toucher pour lui signifié sa présence et de justesse à un coup de coude dans les parties.

Odd se retourna pour voir qui il avait manquer d'émasculé « Va t'en s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'être seul »

William « Odd, tu ne pense pas que c'est le bon moment pour m'expliquer ? »

Odd retourna à la contemplation du mur « je n'ai rien à expliquer »

William s'asseya sur le lit de manière à le forcer a lui faire face, si il ne le connaissait pas un minimum, le regard qu'il lui lança lui aurait foutu la trouille. « je m'en fais pour toi, je sais que ça, c'est pas toi, on est ami et je veux t'aider. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance non ? »

Odd resta un moment à l'observé puis fut pris d'un rire mauvais « Amis ? non Will, on est pas amis. Tout ce que je voulais et que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est uniquement pouvoir te mettre dans mon lit, t'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse. T'es rien de plus que tout les autres, J'avoue que ça m'amuse de flirter avec toi. J'ai bien assez d'amis, alors je n'ai besoin ni de ta compassion, ni de ta pitié, ni même de ton amitié. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me foute la paix, toi et tout les autres. Maintenant tu va lever ton cul de mon lit et sortir de cette putain de chambre avant que je te sorte. »

William fût blesser par les propos de son amis, même si il ne laissa rien paraître« Tu agis comme ça pour te protéger, mais tu n'as pas besoin de te protéger de moi »

Odd lui souria sombrement « J'essaie pas de me protéger de quoi que ce soit, j'essaie juste de t'ouvrir les yeux, tout ce que je voulais, c'est ta queue. Alors remballe ta pitié et tes bons sentiments et casse toi. »

William commença à voir rouge, sa patience avait atteint ses limites, il se leva « Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? enfaite malgré tout tes efforts pour être différent, t'es comme tout les autres.. t'es même pire au final, parce que les gamines qui minaude au moins, elles sont franches. Toi ? t'es juste un beau manipulateur. J'avais des a priori sur toi avec les bruits de couloirs, mais quand tu as été le premier a revenir vers moi après que Xana m'est utilisé, je me suis dis qu'ils se gouraient tous à ton sujet. Au final c'est moi qui me plantais complètement »

Odd prit une mine faussement affecté « OOoww bou-hou, ça serait presque touchant. Bah ouais mec, je suis juste un connard et une pute, c'est con hein ? Va pleure dans les jupes de ton fan-clubs de guenons en chaleurs, t'as pas l'étoffe pour t'attaquer à moi. »

Sans prévenir, William fondit sur lui, il attrapa les cheveux et lui tira en arrière de manière à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux « Rien, tu ne sais rien de moi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable, alors ferme un peu ta grande gueule. Effectivement, maintenant que je regarde mieux, je te vois tels que tu est, un petit roquet qui gueule pour paraître pour un gros chien. je vais te foutre là paix , mais d'abord, voilà ce que tu voulais, ma petite chienne »

William l'embrassa avec violence et lui mordit la lèvre à sang, laissant une coupure profonde.

Odd lui assena une giffle sonore qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Leurs regard se croisèrent, Le regard d'Odd était embué par les larmes et la rage. William le regardait avec la même colère dans le regard. Odd s' essuya la lèvre de sa manche et finit par articuler « Tu est mort pour moi »  
William ria a son tour « Parfait » et Il sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Au bout d'un moment, Odd réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, et enfuit son visage entre les genoux et pleura chaud larmes.


	6. 6- Ce qui commence dans le sang

**Odd s' essuya la lèvre de sa manche et finit par articuler « Tu est mort pour moi »  
William ria a son tour « Parfait » et Il sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte. **

**Au bout d'un moment, Odd réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, et enfuit son visage entre les genoux et pleura chaud larmes.**

Ulrich, Jérémie et Patrick se trouvaient toujours dans la chambre de Jérémie quand Ulrich ce leva.  
« Bon, maintenant que les choses sont clairs, il faudrait vraiment que vous discutiez tout les deux. Avec un peu de chance, Odd est encore dans la chambre. »

Patrick se leva à son tour « je suis tellement stresser que j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir.. »

Jérémie les suivit « bah fais le avant, ou après, mais vomir sur lui je pense pas qu'il va apprécié »

Son cousin laissa enfin échapper un rire. Ils sortirent tout les 3 de la chambre, Quand ils virent un groupe d'étudiant visiblement courir à toute vitesse comme des dérater Ulrich arrêta un élève « hey ! qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! »

L'élève se dégagea et articula tant bien que mal « faut vous vous cassiez d'ici ! dans la salle informatique, il y a des choses qui sont sorti de l'écran ! ça tire sur tout ce qui bouge ! ils sont guidé par un mec complément noir avec un arc ! et il-«

Un tire arriva juste dans la tempe de l'élève qui s'écrasa sur Ulrich. Jérémie vit une orde de Krabes venir dans leurs directions. Il attrapa Patrick par le bras et Hurla à Ulrich « Faut qu'on retourne dans la chambre ! on doit passer récupérer Odd et aller régler ce merdier sur lyoko ! »

Ulrich resta figer devant le cadavre dans ses bras quand Patrick le tira à son tour dans la chambre de Jérémie.

Jérémie courra vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit « grouiller vous! nous on vu et vont finir par débarquer ! Aelita doit être chez Yumi je vais lui dire de lancer le scan et déjà envoyer Yumi ! bougez vous »

Patrick attrapa son cousin « BORDEL mais c'est quoi c'est trucs ! ça viens de tuer quelqu'un ! on doit appeler les flics et se planquer »

Jérémie lui répondit « crois moi, il n'y a que nous qui puissions faire quoi que ce soit. fait ce que je te dis ! »

Jérémie passa par la fenêtre, suivit de Patrick et Ulrick. Ils avancèrent sur le faible rebord et se rendit jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre d'Odd.

Odd se leva pour aller vers la salle de bain quand il entendit des bruits étranges dans le couloir. au même moment on frappa a ça fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit pour voir ses amis sur le rebord

Odd fut saisit de les voir ainsi « qu'est ce que-«

Jérémie entra dans la chambre suivit des autres « pas le temps ! on a une attaque de Xana ! et une violente ! il faut qu'un groupe reste ici pour aider une maximum de gens et retiennes les monstres de débarquer à la central, autrement on aura plus aucune chance »

Odd Jeta un oeil à la cours où l'on pouvais voir le chaos crée par des Koloss dans la cours. « Je reste, je vais trouvé Jim pour avoir du renfort et caser une maximum d'élève en sécurité. Je prend Pat' avec moi, au plus vous serez de LYoko, plus on aura de chance de finir cette merde vite ! William doit encore être dans le bâtiment »

Ulrich vérifia le couloir « ok, on reste ensemble le temps de trouvé Will, on se dirigera ensuite vers les égouts et on se séparera à ce moment »

Le groupe acquiesça. Jérémie tenta de joindre Aelita et Yumi. Odd se dirigea vers son lit et tira une caisse ou se trouvais plusieurs affaires et en sorti 2 battes et 2 couteaux papillons. il tendit une arme batte et un couteau à Patrick qui les prit malgré l'incompréhension « mais depuis quand tu as tout ce merdier sous ton lit ? et c'est ce Xana et Lyoko »

Odd s'équipa a son tour « alors je t'expliquerais en chemin , et pour le merdier, disons que je suis un homme plein de surprise »

Jérémie raccrocha « c'est bon, les filles sont en route, ça nous donne une longueur d'avance »

Ulrich fit signe que la voie était libre. Les groupes se prépara a sortir.  
Patrick mit la main sur l'épaule d'Odd « si jamais on ne s'en sort pas, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour tout »

Odd posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit tristement « je sais, mais personne ne meurt aujourd'hui »  
Ulrich ouvrit la porte à la voler et ils se mirent à la recherche de William.

Jim et William s'était retrouver au moment de l'attaque, Jim avait pris les devants et avait rameuter un maximum d'élève à la cafétéria. Les plus fort du groupe repoussais les attaques, pendant que les autres barricadais les entrées. William senti son téléphone vibrer , il vit le nom d'Ulrich s'afficher sur l'écran. il décrocha et entendu une voie essouffler au bout du fil « William ! il faut qu'on se rejoigne pour mettre fin à l'attaque ! ou est ce que tu est ?! »

« on est dans la cafétéria, on essaie de protégé les survivants »

Ulrich tourna au coin pour rejoindre la cafétéria « On arrive prépare toi à nous suivre ! »

William raccrocha et posa une main sur la poignet, mais une main referma la porte à peine fût elle entre ouverte.

Jim appuyait son poids sur la poignet de manière à empêcher l'adolescent de rouvrit la porte

« Dunbar ! tu veux tous nous faire tuer putain ?! »

William se retourna vers son professeur de sport « Jim, je dois rejoindre les autres, c'est le seul moyen pour arrêter tout ça

« faudra passer sur mon corps sans vie ! je ne perdrais pas un élève de plus ! »

William lui lança un regard désolé « Alors je suis pardon pour ça » et il assenât un coup de coude dans le nez de son professeur qui lachea la porte pour se tenir le nez. il en profita pour sortir. Au même moment, le groupe Ulrich arriva vers lui, Odd et Patrick rentrèrent au moment ou il sorti. Pendant un bref instant, avant que la porte ne se referme, il lut sur les lèvres d'Odd « Reviens moi ».

Odd et Patrick s'appuyèrent dos au porte afin des les bloqués. Jim les regarda d'un air ahuri.  
« Bordel mais Dunbar est sorti ! laisser le rentrer ! »

Odd aida Patrick a placer une table devant la porte. « Monsieur, je sais que ça va vous paraître dingue, mais il sait ce qu'il fait. il faut leurs faire confiance. » Il passa ensuite une oreillette bluetooth à Patrick. « j'aimerais qui tu reste en contacte avec jérémie » Il en sorti une deuxièmes et fit de même. Jim et Patrick restèrent sur le cul

Son ancien amant pris enfin la parole « bah merde… on dirait que vous faites ça chaque semaine ! »

Odd lui sourit « on peut dire ça comme ça, on a pris l'habitude de ce genre de situation merdique »

Ulrich, jérémie et William rejoignirent rapidement l'usine. Jérémie s'installa rapidement au pc et ses deux amis prirent place dans les tubes. Ils les envoya sur lyoko ou la bataille faisait déjà rage. Ulrich invoqua son véhicule et William fit de même. Ils rejoignirent les filles qui se trouvaient en mauvaise posture. Aelita se trouvais blesser, sous un dôme de protection pendant que yumi tentait de la protéger de l'assaut de plusieurs enemis. Ulrich et William arrivèrent au secours, non sans quelques point de vie en moins. Une fois que la première vague passée, ils allèrent a l'aide d'aelita. William passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à se redresser

Aelita lui adressa un sourire fatiguée « c'est bon de vous voir les gars »

William lui répondit « toujours à la rescousse princesse » et la gratifia d'un clin d'oeil

Aelita regarda l'équipe « Odd est encore sur terre »

Ulrich les rejoignit « oui ne t'en fais pas, lui et Patrick s'assure que la situation ne se dégrade pas la bas »

Aelita fronça les sourcils « c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, Xana à mis en place une nouvelle armes applicable à la terre, le code source s'appelle « chevalier de l'apocalypse » »

Le groupe se figea un moment dans l'appréhension.


	7. 7- war

**Aelita fronça les sourcils « c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète, Xana à mis en place une nouvelle armes applicable à la terre, le code source s'appelle « chevalier de l'apocalypse » »**

Le groupe de lyoko guerriers ce mis en route. Yumi ouvra le passage et Ulrich fermé la marche. William écouta avec attention les explications d'Aelita sur les charges qu'elles venaient d'éliminer afin de connaitre leurs éventuels prochains ennemis. Ils choisirent de ne pas prendre les véhicules afin de ne pas tomber dans une embuscade. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils entendirent Jérémie jurés dans le micro

« Merde ! sans un travail sur mon pc à Kadic, impossible de débugger le système, je dois demander à Odd et Patrick d'aller sur mon pc et travailler en parallèle ! »

Aelita leva les yeux vers la voix « mais Jérémie, si ils tombent sur l'ennemi dont ils ne savent rien… »

Jérémie la coupa « on ne sais pas encore si l'arme se trouve sur Lyoko ou sur terre, dans tout les cas, si on ne fais rien, on risque gros. Je les appelles ».

Odd et Patrick s'attelèrent à soigner les blessés dans la cafétaria. Patrick assista Odd pendant que celui ci pansait la plaie d'un élève, il n'aurait jamais imaginer ce matin en prenant le train se retrouver dans cette situation. Il pris une inspiration, il devait lui parler tant qu'il avait le temps.  
« Odd, la dernière fois.. je n'ai aucune excuse pour t'avoie planter là. C'était complètement lâche, j'ai eu peur de t'affronter de nouveau, peur de te revoir. J'ai du faire un travail sur moi avant de revenir pour ne pas jouer avec tes sentiments. Ca serait mentir que de te dire je n'ai plus du tout de sentiment pour toi, on a partager quelques choses de fort. Mais je suis prêt à tourner la page et j'aimerais pouvoir rester a tes côtés, enfin, si tu veux toujours de moi dans ta vie, comme ami… »

Odd leva les yeux vers son ancien amant et arbora un sourire triste « Tu sais, au fond j'ai toujours su que c'était la bonne solution, de terminé cette relation, et je n'était pas prêt non plus à faire une croix sur toi et notre relation. C'était égoïste mais j'ai préféré te détester que t'affronter. Mais maintenant que tu est là, devant moi, je me rend compte que je ne peux pas te détester. Redevenir ami, ça ne sera pas possible si vite, mais pourquoi pas ne pas discuter de temps en temps par sms et Facebook ? je dois avoué que tu m'as manqué, nos conversation m'ont manqué et je pense aussi être prêt à avancer et tourner la page. »

Patrick le regarda avec des yeux ronds, Odd se senti légèrement rougir « bah quoi ? »

Patrick ria légèrement « rien, juste qu'en venant ici je pensais retrouver mon copain; frêle et naïf et ou je devrais batailler pour me faire écouter. Mais tu as changé, beaucoup changé….et ça me plait »

Odd lui lança un regard franc « Patrick, quoi que tu t'apprête à me demander, rappelle toi de pourquoi que tu est là. Je ne veux plus de relation avec toi, parce que…. »

Patrick sourit tendrement « c'est lui pas vrai ? »

« huh ? qui « lui » »

Patrick ria « Allez Odd, joue pas au con, pas avec moi. J'ai vu comme il te regardais, comme il te protégeais. Il est pas indifférent à tes charmes et vu ce que je vois maintenant, toi non plus. Si tu as changé, c'est aussi grâce à lui »

Odd rougit de plus belle « oh woaw, c'est vraiment super bizarre d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec un ex… » Il sembla pensif et sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres « oui c'est lui … » puis ce sourire s'évanouit quand il se rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eux, il passa distraitement sa main sur la plaie de sa lèvre « mais ça n'as plus d'importance, j'ai de toute façons tout foutu en l'air…. »

Patrick le regarda tristement « ne sous estime pas quelqu'un qui aime »

Odd se reconcentra sur son patient « on verra, on va déjà essayer de s'en sortir »

Après un moment, les portables de Patrick et Odd se mirent à sonner. Odd le sorti de ça poche « ça, ça sent les emmerdes » il décrocha « On t'écoute Jérémie »

A l'autre bout du fil, Jérémie commença à exposer les faits « Odd, Patrick, ils faut que vous alliez dans ma chambre pour débugger le système de là. Les ennemis risquent de revenir à la charge. apparement ils ont une nouvelle arme, donc soyez prudent. »

Odd écouta attentivement son ami « Roger ! on file »

Les deux ancien compagnon se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de Jim pour se glisser par la porte.  
Les couloirs était étrangement calmes, Odd et Patrick se glissèrent rapidement jusqu'au dortoir, puis dans la chambre de jérémie. Patrick fit le guet pendant qu'Odd s'installa à la place de jérémie, il se connecta à Lyoko

« Alors mes petits choux, je vous ai manqué ? »

Ulrich sourit «c'est bon d'entendre que tu va bien, trouduc ». Ils entendirent Odd rire au micro « j'aime quand tu m'appelle par des mots doux. Alors voyons ce que je peux faire pour vous »

Odd et jérémie, pianotèrent sur les claviers tandis que ses amis évoluèrent dans Lyoko.

Aelita remarqua que depuis qu'Odd avait rejoint le réseau, William était devenu très silencieux. Elle inclina la tête afin de pouvoir mieux le regarder « hmm y'a de l'orage dans l'air entre vous ? »

William répondu sèchement « non, j'ai juste envie de terminer cette mission, vite et bien »

Aelita n'insista pas, il avait raison, il y avait plus urgent. La tour apparu enfin à l'horizon, et était littéralement encerclé d'ennemis. Devant les troupes se trouvaient 4 silhouettes sombre, comme faites d'ombre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au amis pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Clones d'eux même, mais comparé à tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, ceux ci dégagea quelques choses de profondément mauvais.

Aelita repoussa William un moment « il faut que je vous soigne, cette bataille va être particulièrement rude à mon avis »

Jérémie repris finalement le micro « la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le système est débugger, la mauvaise, c'est que je ne sais pas si vous arriverez à bout de ça … »

Odd pris la paroles « je me met en route »

Yumi s'adressa à son ami « prend ton temps ma biche, on gère »

Jérémie se racla la gorges « en faite, ils ont un CP bien plus élevé que le votre, moi je dirais plus. grouille toi de te ramener en quatrième vitesse »

Odd se leva et fit fasse à Patrick « il va falloir que tu prenne ma place ici, tu est un Belpois, tu devrais pouvoir gérer »  
Patrick secoua la tête « hors de question que je te laisse seul »

Odd donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule de son ami « t'en fais pas va, je suis un grand maintenant. Et il faut que j'aille les aidés, quitte à tomber avec eux »

Patrick se frotta l'épaule ou Odd avait frapper, il lui pris l'arrière de la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front « par pitié fais attention à toi »

Odd s'écarta, il le gratifia d'un tumb up et d'un clin d'oeil. Après quoi il parti au pas de course. Il activa son oreillette bluetooth. Au détour d'un couloir, Odd eu l'impression d'être suivit. il s'arrêta un moment et sorti un moment avança prudemment. Il enclencha son micro « Les gars, je ne suis plus tout seul ici .. je risque d'être à la bourre »

Jérémie tiqua un moment « si il y'a un clone de chaque lyoko guerrier, et que les votre sont sur lyoko, ça veut dire que les nôtres… » Il eu à peine le temps de voir dans le reflet de son écran une silhouette brandir un marteau au dessus de sa tête. Il se jeta sur le coté et l'évita de justesse le coup, qui fracassa l'ordinateur.

La communication cessa entre jérémie et ses amis, Aelita fut prise de panique « Jérémie ? Jérémie ?! »

Yumi s'arma « on a plus le choix, on ne peut plus attendre, on doit essayer, Odd et jérémie sont en danger. Patrick si tu est encore là, quand on te le dira tu devra faire un « retour vers le passé ». tu est le seul qui peut tous nous sortir de là, alors tiens bon »

Patrick déglutit mais acquiesça, « tu peut compter sur moi »; Il barricada la porte et pris place devant le pc.

Odd Arriva dans la cours, quand quelques choses surgit derrière lui, il fit volte face pour se trouver face à son clone. Le clone s'approcha de lui de manière calme malgré les soubresaut que sont corps effectuais, comme si il était parcouru par des spasmes.

Odd se mit en position de combat, s'armant de son couteau papillon « Allez, allez ramène toi saloperie qu'on en finisse ».


	8. 8- terminera dans les larmes

**Odd se mit en position de combat, s'armant de son couteau papillon « Allez, allez ramène toi saloperie qu'on en finisse ».**

Le clone amorça un mouvement et la seconde d'après, il se retrouva à coté d'Odd.  
Odd eu a peine le temps de juré avant de le prendre un coup de genoux dans le ventre qui l'envoya quelques mettre plus loin.

Patrick qui avait suivit l'échange se leva d'un bon « Putain Odd ! une saloperie viens de l'attaqué »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à William qui matérialisa son arme « Yumi à raison, on doit y aller et maintenant, autrement c'est la vie de nos amis que l'ont risque »

Le reste du groupe fit de même, Aelita pesta entre ses dents « je vais leurs apprendre à toucher à mon nerd ». Ils se mirent en position et et chargèrent vers la première ligne ennemis.

Odd entendit son nom dans oreille, Il repris enfin ses esprits et se redressa. « t'inquiète pas Pat', il frappe comme une fille »  
Patrick fut soulager de voir Odd se relevé, tant bien que mal. Il attrapa la batte dans son dos, écarta les jambes et attendit un mouvement de son clone. Celui ci inclina la tête sur le coté, comme pour se moquer de lui, Il chargea de nouveau, Odd pris une profonde respiration et ferma les yeux afin de se concentré, puis il frappa. son arme s'écrasa sur le menton du clone dans un bruit d'os brisés. Le clones s'écrasa sur le sol.

Patrick fût souffler « j'y crois pas … il l'as touché »

Odd s'approcha de son double maintenant inconscient, se positionnant au dessus lui « C'est déjà dur à supporter, un Odd. Le monde n'en à pas besoin de deux ». Il pris de l'élan avec sa batte et s'apprêta à viser la tête. Sans signe d'avant-garde, le Clone leva le poignet et lança ce qui semblait être une flèche laser.  
Odd fût arrêter dans son mouvement, il baissa les yeux vers son torse pour y voir une flèches. Il tomba a genoux devant le clone qui arbora un sourire carnassier.  
Odd souffla entre deux respiration rauque « je tombe…. mais tu tombe avec moi » à Ses mots, il planta la lame de son couteau dans la tempe de son vis-a-vis qui s'évapora dans un cri à en glacer le sang.

Les jambes de patrick se défilèrent sous lui. « Odd, ODD putain répond ! dis moi quelques chose ! »

Odd tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et adressa un thumb up a Patrick, avant de s'écraser contre le sol.  
Patrick se leva et couru jusqu' à la cours. « non non non , putain non me fais pas ça ! »

Ulrich manqua un battement « Patrick.. qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le silence lui répondit « Patrick Bordel ! où est Odd ?! »

Odd Ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Patrick au dessus de lui, la douleur dans la poitrine l'empêchait de respirer correctement, le gout de fer dans sa bouche ne lui présagea rien de bon. « remontons, les autres ont besoin de nous »

Patrick le regarda d'un regard désapprobateur mais le souleva du sol, le portant sous les genoux et les épaules. En le serrant contre lui, il sentit le souffle faible de son ami, qui se battait tant bien que mal contre la douleur. Odd accrocha ses bras autour de son cou afin de ne pas glisser.

Il ria doucement « comme ça… je ressemblerais presque… à une princesse en détresse. »

Patrick tenta de sourire le plus franchement possible « c'est pas possible, tu sais que les princesses sont mignonnes et gentilles »

Odd commença a rire, mais se stoppa par la fronça les sourcils, quoi que les autres faisait, si ça pouvais sauver son ancien amant, ils fallaient qu'ils fasse vite.

Patrick s'approcha du lit pour y déposer Odd, celui ci resserra sa prise autour de son cou « non.. met moi sur la chaise… je veux voir »

Patrick Le plaça doucement la chaise à coté de la sienne. Il connecta l'oreillette d'Odd également à Lyoko.

Odd reprit une respiration « salut les filles, alors toujours debout ? »

Ulrich fut soulager d'entendre la voix de son ami « imbécile… »

Patrick Pianota sur le clavier et observa les caractéristiques des créatures à l'écran. « ceux dont vous devez vous méfiez, ce sont les clones, ils sont très rapides. mais pas intouchable, Odd à réussi à en mettre un Chaos. Je suppose que dans ce monde vous avez plus de capacité dans ce monde »

Un grésillement résonna et la voix de jérémie résonna sur Lyoko « effectivement cousin »

Le visage d'Aelita rayonna « Jérémie ! »

Jérémie repris place sur sa chaise. Après avoir réussi à coincé son clone dans un débarras de l'usine, celui ci cognais furieusement sur la porte, Jérémie Bidouilla le pc afin de pouvoir se reconnecter à Lyoko. Il s'estimé heureux, a part une ou deux côtes douloureuse, il n'avait rien de plus.

Jérémie sourit à la réaction d'aelita « Bon, terminons ce merdier les gars , j'ai réussi à modifier le virus, les clones devrait être plus lent et moins résistant »

William eu un sourire ravis « Now we're talkin' » sorti sa lame du sol et attendit les autres pour se lancer

Ulrich s'arma également « ça va être beaucoup plus simple maintenant »

Yumi et Aelita firent de même, et le groupe chargea ensemble. Les clones chargèrent également. La bataille fût difficile mais les Lyoko guerriers arrivèrent au bout de leurs doubles.

Aelita réussi à se frayé un chemin jusqu'à la tour

Jérémie Leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire « Bien joué ma chérie! »

Patrick poussa un cri de victoire également «YEAA ! Odd ! Aelita est dans la tour! »

Ne voyant pas son ami réagir, il le toucha. L'horrible réalisation se fît, Odd était glacé et ne respirait plus.  
Paniqué, Patrick le secoua « ODD ! Réveille toi ! ODD ! ….non … »

Les amis qui avaient suivi l'échange restèrent silencieux, Yumi et Ulrich échangèrent un regard plein d'appréhension.

Dans la tête de William, ce fût brutalement le vide. Il repensa aux derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangé et une douleur sourde lui pris dans la poitrine C'est mots seront les derniers qu' Odd aura entendu de lui, il aurait tellement voulu changer le passé mais maintenant c'était trop tard, Le retour dans le passé ne ressuscitais pas les morts.

Il releva la tête vers les ennemis en face de lui et avança vers eux, Yumi et Ulrich le suivirent du regard est tentèrent de l'appeler mais tout était sourd autour de lui. Il Hurla de rage et chargea dans les lignes ennemis, détruisant sous son passage. Quand plus rien ne bougea autour de lui, Il lâcha son arme et resta figé. Yumi s'approcha de lui, elle plongea son regarda dans le siens et elle le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller et la serra à son tour.

Jérémie enclencha le retour vers le passé, la lumière submergea l'usine, puis le reste du monde.

 _Odd était dans le noir, il n'avait plus mal. Il baissa les yeux sur son torse, la blessure avait disparut, c'est alors qu'il comprit, il avait finit par mourir. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'excuser au près de William, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, Il n'avait pas eu le temps de revoir ses amis une dernière fois. Il senti ses jambes flancher et il s'accroupi, la tête entre les jambes et laissa échapper un sanglot._

 _Il senti une main, lui caressé doucement le crâne. Il releva la tête et se retrouva devant une personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Odd écarquilla les yeux « Nona ? »_

 _La grand mère lui sourit en réponse « comme tu as grandi, Mio Caro »_

 _Odd se releva et se jeta dans ses bras, Il la serra de toute ses forces, il eu la confirmation « nona, tu est venu me chercher pas vrai ? je suis- je suis vraiment mort ?»_

 _La grand mère s'éloigna et examina son petit fils. Elle lui caressa le visage « comme tu ressemble tellement à ta mère, Mio Caro . Pense tu être prêt à me suivre ? a tu fini tout ce que tu devais dans ce bas monde ?_

 _Odd pris les mains de sa grand mère « nona, tu m'as tellement manqué et je t'aime tellement. mais je ne suis pas prêt…je dois avouer mes sentiments à celui que j'aime. j'ai encore envie de rire et vivre au près de me amis, je voudrais revoir maman et papa. Mais si mon heure est venu, je te suivrais, nona. Si je t'ai toi, ça ira. » Il termina sa phrase en laissant rouler une larme._

 _Sa Nona essuya la larmes « Tu devrais retourné, Mio Bambino, on t'attend là bas. Tu dira à ta mère de ne pas en vouloir à Louisa, et d'appeler sa petite fille comme moi »_

 _Il l'as regarda avec incompréhension « mais nona, Louise n'est pas enceinte… »_

 _La grand mère lui adressa un sourire radieux « J'ai été heureuse d'avoir pu te revoir, on se reverra dans longtemps j'espère. Je t'aime Oddone. » Elle appuya sa paume sur le torse de son petit fils. Il senti une intense douleurs et la pièce fût noyé dans une lumière intense qui engloutis sa grand mère._

Odd eu l'impression de sortir d'une apnée, Il toussa et fini par reprendre une respiration régulière. Il regarda autour de lui, il se trouvais dans sa chambre, 12h plutôt. Il toucha sa lèvre, elle était douloureuse comme si la blessure avait été faite récemment. Il souria, le retour dans le passé avait marché, il été en vie.


	9. 9-la lumière au bout du tunnel

**Yumi s'approcha de Willian, elle plongea son regarda dans le siens et elle le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller et la serra à son tour.**

 **Jérémie enclencha le retour vers le passé, la lumière submergea l'usine, puis le reste du monde.  
** **  
**Lorsqu'Ulrich repris ses esprits dans la chambre de jérémie, en fasse de Patrick qui finit par lui dire, les yeux embués par l'émotion « oh mec, si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ces mots, t'es vraiment un ami.. »

Ulrich se leva d'un bond. Il sorti en trombe de la chambre, Lança Patrick confus. Jérémie fit de même. arrivé dans le couloir, ils croisèrent William devant la porte de la chambre d'Odd. Ils restèrent un moment dans l'appréhension. et si leur ami était vraiment mort? Ulrich Posa doucement la main sur la porte.

Les 3 garçons furent surpris quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Odd qui s'apprêtais à sortir, fût également surpris de les voir, planté derrière la porte. Ulrich se permis enfin de respirer, il prit son ami dans les bras et le serra comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui.

Odd senti une douleur ou se trouvais ça blessure quelques heures auparavant .« doucementdoucementdoucement mon pote ! ». Il senti son ami tremblé contre lui. Il le serra à son tour dans ses bras « hey… je vais bien, je suis là. moi aussi j'ai eu peur, mais c'est fini »

Ulrich tenta de chasser les tremblements dans sa voix avant de lui répondre « ça fais deux fois que tu me fais le coup, putain. Tu me le fais une troisième fois et c'est moi qui t'achève. »

Odd Sourit dans le creux de son cou « moi aussi je t'aime. » Ulrich fini par lâcher de son ami.

Jérémie souffla enfin a son tour « bordel, c'était limite. J'ai vraiment cru que le retour dans le passé avait été lancer trop tard et que tu… »

Odd souri de toute ses dents « Vous avez oublié que je suis increvable ? »

William resta impassible « Content que tu aille bien. » Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans le couloir.

Odd eu un pincement au coeur mais savait qu'après la discussion qu'il avait eu, les choses deviendrais compliqué. distraitement, il regarda son ami s'éloigné.

Jérémie lui pris l'épaule « Patrick attend dans ma chambre pour discuter de votre rupture »

Les épaules d'Odd s'affaissèrent « ah c'est vrai … dis lui de me rejoindre dans la salle d'art plastique, je dois encore continuer le projet à rendre pour littérature »

Jérémie acquiesça « je vais le prévenir, rappelle toi qu'il ne se souviens de rien, j'ai préfèrer ne pas sauvegarder ça mémoire. »

Odd Lui offrit un sourire qui se voulais rassurant et un thumb up « okay ! je ferais pas de gaffe »

Jérémie s'éloigna et Ulrich se retourna vers son ami « Bon, c'est quoi le problème entre toi et Will? »

Odd Sursauta légèrement sous la réaction soudaine de son ami. « qu-quel problème, y'a pas de problème ! hé hé »

Ulrich croisa les bras et pris son air sérieux « Ne me l'a fais pas à moi Odd, vous passiez tout votre temps ensemble et là tout d'un coup c'est le froid total, en plus, tu a la lèvre ouverte et lui un hématome sur la joue. vous vous êtes battu ? il t'as blesser ? »

Odd Grogna et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, râlant que son meilleur ami soit si observateur « Non pas vraiment, on a eu des mots et ça a dégénérer, on en est venu au mains.

Ulrich continua de scruté son ami de son regard impassible, il détestait quand Ulrich faisait son regard méchant ! « On va aller dans la classe d'art et tu vas m'expliquer tout ça au calme »

Odd Soupira résigné « hai hai cap'tain… ».

William était sorti dans le parc afin de s'aérer l'esprit. Il profita de ce moment de calme afin de commencer à taper un texte sur son pc pour l'examens du vendredi. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Odd lui restait en tête. Une partie de lui aurait voulu lui pardonner mais l'autre trouvais que l'agressivité qu'il avait eu envers lui était complètement infondés et peinais a passé outre. Après tout, peut être qu'au final tout ce qu'il avait dis était ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Ca faisait bien 5 minute que William regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensés, quand Il senti une paire de mains lui attrapé les épaules, le faisant sursauté.Il renversa la tête en arrière afin de voir de qui il s'agissait.

« Boo! » fit Yumi au dessus de lui « Alors beau brun, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme vous fais dans un parc comme celui ci ?

William lui rendit son sourire « eh bien mam'zelle, j'essaie de réfléchir »

Yumi pris place à coté de lui « c'était plutôt intense cette fois-ci sur Lyoko. on devrait éviter de se retrouver à chaque fois sur le fil du rasoir »

William posa son pc sur l'herbe « je ne te le fais pas dire, tout ça pourrait mal finir un jour.. on est encore des ados, on ne devrais pas à avoir à jouer les héros .. »

Yumi le regarda un moment puis leva les yeux au ciels « c'est vrai, mais si c'est pas nous, qui le fera ? »

William resta silencieux, elle avait raison, Eux seul connaissait l'existence de Xana et ses plans, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Yumi s'allonga sur le dos « alors, prêt pour le bal du week end ? je vais essayer de chanter une ou deux chansons mais je ne pourrais pas trop forcer sur ma voix »

William tourna la tête dans sa direction « j'ai hâte d'y être juste pour ça. mais il faudra que je me trouve une cavalière. J'ai pas très envie de passer ma soirée harceler de tout coté »

Yumi le regarda avec étonnement « tu ne devais pas y aller avec Odd ? »

William retourna son attention sur les nuages « si mais… on s'est pris la tête et j'ai besoin de temps et de recule sur tout ça. je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était »

Yumi cligna des yeux « ah ouais, ça a été si violent que ça comme dispute ? »

William soupira « assez »

Yumi Se redressa sur ses coudes afin de mieux voir son vis-à-vis. « Odd a tendance à être excessif quand il va pas bien. On s'est souvent pris la tête comme ça. maintenant ça serais dommage de ne pas s'expliquer, ne serait ce que pour mettre les choses aux clairs. je ne vais pas te dire de lui pardonner parce que c'est pas de ça faute et blabla. Il va parfois trop loin dans ses propos, et pour te faire sortir de tes gongs toi, c'est qu'il a pas été tendre »

Elle mit se main derrière la tête et se laissa retomber sur le dos « Mais quand on le connais plus en profondeur, on sait qu'il serait près à tout pour ceux qu'il aime..on en a encore eu la preuve. Il est adorable mais parfois c'est un enfant terrible … »

William ne l'avais pas quitté du regard, il en avait presque oublié pourquoi il était tomber amoureux d'elle tout ce temps. Elle savait toujours faire preuves de maturité et de recules sur tout.

Il lui murmura un « merci » et elle se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'oeil. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment a profité du temps.

Odd termina son récit et attendit la réaction d'Ulrich. Celle ci ne se fit pas attendre, Il soupira et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

Odd se frotta l'arrière du crâne pour espérer faire passer la douleur « aïeuh! »

Ulrich se frotta l'arrête du nez « et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu as encore réussi a te foutre dans cette merde tout seul.. »

Odd eu un air penaud, il se toucha le bout des index « j'ai juste voulu lui éviter de se faire de fausse illusion à mon sujet… qu'il découvre un jour ou l'autre les autres facettes de moi »

Ulrich inclina la tête sur le coté « et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il savait très bien à qui il avait a faire et qu'il t'avait accepter tels que tu étais ? je suis même près a parier qu'il en sait plus sur toi que tu n'en sais sur lui. Il t'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute. alors va réparer tes conneries. »


	10. 10- distant message

**Ulrich inclina la tête sur le coté « et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il savait très bien à qui il n'en avait rien a faire et qu'il t'avait accepter tels que tu étais ? je suis même près a parier qu'il en sait plus sur toi que tu n'en sais sur lui. Il t'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute. alors va réparer tes conneries. »**

Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'ode fixait son écran de télé petite fenêtre lui avait indiqué que le beau ténébreux de Kadic venait de se connecter de son portable **.** que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? ****

Patrick avait lui avait eu une longue discussion après le départ de Jérémie. Ses amis s'était rejoint dans le parc pour passer l'après midi ensemble. Il pesta de ne pas avoir fini ce projet assez tôt que pour en faire de même. Il reposa son regard sur son gym et sursauta quand il vit l'objet de ses tourments lui envoyé un message.

 _Dunbae is typing:_

« salut, je t'envoie le texte que j'ai fais. il faudrait qu'on fasse un lien entre les travaux pour que ce soit cohérent. a plus. »

Odd fut un peu déçu mais pas étonné, les choses n'allaient pas magiquement s'arrangé. il répondit au message de son ami.

 _Crazycatboy is typing:_

« yop! t'as fais vite ! je vais voir pour adapter mes illustrations alors :-) merci ! »

Odd pris une grande respiration et se décida à entamer un autre message.

 _Crazycatboy is typing:_

« j'aimerais aussi qu'on se retrouve plus tard pour discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé plutôt dans la journée… je crois que je te dois effectivement des explications et surtout des excuses. Donc je te propose qu'on se retrouve dans salle de repos ce soir après le cours de Jim et le souper, vers 20h, si ça te va, je t'attendrais là bas, oki do ? »

Odd ne reçu pas de message en retour, il soupira et tapa un dernier message

 _Crazycatboy is typing:_

« qui ne dis mot consent je suppose… :-/. à plus tard. »

Il envoya le texte de William sur l'imprimante de la classe. Après quoi il coupa le son et le vibreur de son téléphone puis le posa face écran contre la table pour ne plus être déconcentré. Il parcouru le texte de son ami.

«Lettre du docteur Guildea à _, par William Dunbar.:

Il y a des attentions que l'on ne souhaiterais jamais avoir. Celle que l'on voit arrivé de loin avec leurs gros sabot. Malgré les efforts pour s'en débarrasser, elle s'accroche à nous. Alors, impuissant, on finit par les accepter car au final, si on arrive pas à attirer l'amour de la personne que l'on convoite, c'est qu'on ne le mérite pas n'est ce pas ? Je vous écris ce soir,_ pour vous annoncez que je renonce. Cette choses qui s'accroche à moi, Me détruit et elle me change. L'autre soir je l'ai entendu me murmurer que jamais je ne serait aimé de personne d'autre qu'elle, que les gens me méprisait, que mes amis me fuyait. Mais pas vous n'est ce pas ? Oh je vous en prie, dites moi que vous n'êtes pas dans ce cas.  
Ce soir, je l'ai vu. De son horrible voix, elle m'as murmuré ses mots d'amours, et, j'ai honte à écrire ces mots mon ami, mais j'aurais tellement aimé que ces mots viennes de votre bouche. J'aurais aimé vous étreindre fiévreusement, juste une fois. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, je suis un homme de science et vous homme de foi. je suis un homme et vous l'êtes aussi.  
Je couche sur le papier ce soir, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu vous dire, par lâcheté. Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas honte de vous avouez ce soir ; je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontrez et que ce soir là, vous m'ayez tendu la main et prêtez votre oreille.  
Ne m'en veuillez pas trop si j'abandonne ce soir, car je suis à bout de force. Merci de m'avoir offert votre amitié, je vous souhaite que votre vie soit plus longue que la mienne et puissiez vous trouver quelqu'un qui vous aimera autant que je l'ai secrètement fait.  
Tendrement, Guildea. »

Odd senti son coeur se serrer et les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux. C'est exactement ce qu'il aurait attendu à la fin du livre. William avait définitivement l'âme d'un dramaturge.

Odd repris son fusain et le fit glisser sur la toiles. Il ne vu pas le temps passé et fut étonné de sentir une présence derrière Lui. Il se retourna et vu Jim concentré sur la toiles « t'es quand même impressionnant quand tu veux gamin… » Odd le remercia pour le compliment.

Jim repris son air sérieux « mais je suis quand même déçu ! Tu n'est pas venu pour l'examens, tu comprendra que tu l'ai raté par ton absence »

Odd eu un regard de chien battu « je comprend m 'sieur, je m'était pris un mauvais coup plutôt dans la journée et j'ai plus pensé à vous prévenir ou aller à l'infirmerie »

Jim soupira « c'est d'autant plus con, tu aurais pu avoir une seconde chance demain. Mais du tu le repassera pour juillet ». Odd acquiesça, résigné a devoir manger sur ses vacances d'été.

Jim lui tapa l'épaule « bon, allons à la répétition ». Odd remballa se affaires et suivit son professeur. Il jeta un oeil à sa montre, 19h. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à l'heure au rendez vous.

Après la répétions, Odd repris ses affaires en 4ème vitesse, il regarda sa montre, 20h15. Il était peut être encore dans les temps d'intercepté William sur le retour. Il sorti et se retrouva nez à nez avec Patrick

Il lui offrit un sourire radieux « hey quel timing ! je venais te dire au revoir. et merci de m'avoir écouter. Je suis content qu'on puisse enfin tourné la page sur tout ça et repartir sur des meilleurs bases. tu m'avais manqué »

Odd lui sourit « au final, on aura enfin mis un point final sur tout ça, c'est vrai qu'on se sent plus léger ! et… toi aussi tu m'avais manqué. rentre bien et préviens nous quand tu arrive. Je vais devoir filer on m'attend »

Il passa à coté de Patrick, celui ci le saisit par le bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue « si jamais un jour tu as besoin de moi je serais là »

Odd rougit légèrement et lui sourit «tu as eu ta chance mon tu sais que je ne laisse pas de deuxième chance ! prend soin de toi »

Patrick regarda son ancien compagnon s'éloigné et se murmura pour lui même « c'est un sacré veinard alors, pour que tu lui cour après comme ça ».

Odd arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle de repos, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre 20h30, Il pria pour que William n'ai pas perdu patience et soit parti, ou pire, qu'il ne soit même pas venu !

Il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Seul Sissi et et ses deux garde du corps se trouvaient devant la tv.  
Il soupira et ressorti. Il reparti bredouille vers sa chambre en trainant des pieds, cette fois, il avait royalement foiré.

Il arriva dans le couloir des dortoirs et remarqua une silhouette adosser a la porte de sa chambre. Il manqua un battement quand il reconnue William, qui semblait l'attendre. Quand il arriva a son niveau, son ami pris la paroles.

« Je t'ai attendu à la salle de repos, mais comme Sissi et les autres sont arrivés, je me suis dis qu'on serait plus au calme ici. Ulrich a été dormir dans la chambre de jérémie »

Odd souffla un « ok ». Il déverrouilla la pièce et entra dans la pièce, William ferma la porte derrière eux. Odd pris une grande respiration afin de prendre ses « coroness » en mains. Il se retourna vers son vis à vis et pris la parole « écoute, je-«

Il fut couper par son ami « Non toi tu vas m'écouter. » Odd fut saisit par le ton autoritaire qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu de la bouche de son ami, il s'assit, les yeux ronds et visiblement tout ouïe « Premièrement, pardon pour ta lèvre.  
je n'ai pas voulu te parler directement après lyoko simplement parce que je n'avais pas encore digéré notre discussion et que nous connaissant tout les deux, ça aurais fais plus de mal que de bien. Et me mettre en froid avec toi, c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite. Surtout depuis ces derniers jours. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fais pour ça, ni comment tout ça a commencer a changer, mais j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi. Alors tu comprendra que me faire comprendre que t'es paroles ont été plus que blessante. J'ai pas mal discuté avec Yumi, elle m'as aidé a y voir plus clair.  
J'ai des sentiments pour toi et je pensais que malgré mes sentiments, je ne pourrais pas passé outre cette dispute. »  
Odd écarquilla les yeux, la personnes pour qu'il aimait avait également des sentiments pour lui. Il se leva et essaya de rattraper le coche. « Je sais que j'ai merdé, je ne pensais absolument pas ce que je t'ai dis ! j'ai aussi des sentiments pour toi et je ne veux pas tout gach-«

William Posa un doigt sur la bouche d'Odd « Je n'ai pas fini. rassied toi maintenant. »

Odd s'exécuta. c'était étrange qu'une personne lui fasse obéir sans élevé la voix, mais il dégager quelques choses qui dissuadais de le contre dire.

William repris calmement « Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai faillit te perdre pour de bon. On n'était pas sur de pouvoir te ramener et cette idée m'as rendu fou » Il caressa sa joue tendrement. « J'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus passé une seule seconde loin de toi. je suis près à tout pour toi, seulement il y a trois choses que je refuserais catégoriquement. » Odd senti son pouls s'accéléré, il dégluti difficilement et fini avoir de lui demander « les quelles ? » William s'accroupit en face de lui afin d'être à son hauteur « Ne me demande plus jamais de partir, parce que je ne t'écouterais pas. Je ne te partagerais avec personnes, celui qui posera un doigt sur toi risquera sa si tu lève encore la main sur moi, tu connaitra des manières aussi torrides que terribles de te faire regretter de l'avoir fais. Maintenant, sois mien. »

Odd se senti soudain fort serrer dans son jeans. Il rougit furieusement devant son ami. Lui qui était d'habitude calmes et posé montrait un tout autre visage, et ce ne fut pas pour en déplaire à Odd.  
Il prit le visage de son ami et s'approcha afin de murmurer contre ses lèvres « tu sais, j'aime quand tu me dis de la fermer. Mais je te rappelle que toi aussi, tu va devoir payer pour m'avoir défiguré » il combla la distance afin de déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de William, qui ne tarda pas a répondre et approfondir le baiser, le rendant plus passionné, plus fiévreux.

William se redressa et posa un genoux sur le lit, sans rompre leur baiser. Il se pencha sur Odd, le forçant a s'allonger sous lui. Odd passa ses mains dans son dos, sous son t-shirt. Il le fit glisser vers le haut afin de l'enlevé de son hôte. William se redressa afin de l'enlevé, Odd sous lui le regardais avec des étoiles dans les yeux. William leva un sourcil interrogatif, en réponse, Odd caressa des bouts des doigts ses abdominaux en murmurant rêveusement « si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais sur le point de faire l'amour avec un dieu… » William ria doucement à sa réflexion, il se pencha pour capturé ses lèvres « ce n'est rien comparé à toi, _moon of my life_ » Odd souria à la référence geek « c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'est faites, je t'aime aussi, _my sun and star_ ».

William saisit son nouvel amant par la taille et le posa sur ses genoux. il le détailla à son tour, son corps fin et gracile n'avait rien a envier a la plupart des danseurs. Odd lui caressa la joue, William lui pris la main et lui embrassa le poignet, puis l'avant bras, ensuite l'intérieur du bras et l'épaule. Odd frissonna à chaque baiser.  
William l'attira plus contre lui et déposa des baisers dans sa nuque et descendit le long de son torse, arrachant un soupir de plaisir a son compagnon. il laissa glisser sa main dans son dos et lui agrippa une fesse qui laissa un petit cri de surprise à Odd. William sourit contre son torse.

Odd en guise en vengeance le repoussa contre le matelas. Il saisit une petite télécommande à coté de son lit et lanca la station radio qui se mis a cracher une chanson lascive, William ne tarda pas a reconnaitre « when the light go out-black keys ». Odd se mis a déshabiller au rythme de la mélodies. Lentement, il hauta son t-shirt. William le regardait se déhancher lascivement sur son bassin, frottant leurs érections ensemble, il n'y avait rien a dire, il était diablement sexy. Il fit courir ses mains sur son bassin et s'affaira a déboutonner le jeans de son petit ami et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Odd retenu un moment son pantalon « attends, je dois aller me préparer avant qu'on aille plus loin .. »

William lui déposa un baiser dans la nuque et lui murmura « tu me semble assez près pour moi ». Odd souria et repoussa doucement son amant avant de ce diriger vers son bureau pour attraper ses lubrifiants dans son tiroir de bureau et se diriger vers la petite toilettes de la chambre. après quelques minutes revins dans la chambre, Il rangea précautionneusement ses affaires dans son bureau quand senti deux mains l'attraper par la taille et le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau, William se glissa entre ses jambes « je ne peux plus attendre, j'ai envie de toi maintenant »

Il embrassa fougueusement son amant et attira son bassin contre le siens. Odd défit le jeans de william et laissa glisser son vêtements par terre, les sous vêtement ne tardèrent pas a suivre. William appuya son érection contre l'antre chaude d'Odd, il pris le sex d'Odd de sa main libre et commença un mouvement de va et viens sur celui ci. Odd poussa des soupirs de plus en plus rauque qui finir par se muèrent en gémissement de plaisir. William lâcha sa prise pour agripper plus fermement les hanches de son amis, qui grogna de frustration. William s'enfonça doucement à l'intérieure d'Odd. Celui ci lui pris l'épaule afin d'avoir un appui, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille afin de facilité la pénétration. Quand William fut enfin tout entier en lui, tout deux stoppèrent leurs mouvements afin de s'habituer à la présence l'un de l'autres. Odd commença à amorcé un mouvement de va et viens sur le sexe de William, Le mouvement s'accéléra et leurs gémissements s'intensifièrent. la voix d'Odd lui faisait perdre la tête. Il allongea son amant sur le bureau pour le pénétré toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort. Odd s'agrippa a son dos, il tenta d'articuler « William, je- je vais ..-aaah- je viens! »William accéléra ses coups de bassins et tout deux virent dans un cri, à l'unissons.  
Odd se laissa aller contre le bureau afin de reprendre son souffle, William déposa un baiser sur son front

Odd l'embrassa tendrement « je pense que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de vous, monsieur Dunbar »

William lui souria à son tour « je pense que je vous aime aussi, monsieur Della Robbia »

Ils restèrent un moment à ce contempler béatement. William finit par le prendre par la taille et le porter jusque dans le lit « mais je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, loin de là ».


	11. 11- let's get an happy ending

Un bruit sec et sonore résonna dans la salle de classe. Odd releva la tête pour la énième fois du bureau et massa son front douloureux.

Ulrich ne put retenir un petit rire devant le spectacle que lui donner son ami. « La nuit à été courte on dirais »

Odd lui assena un regarde mi-meutrier mi-accablé « quelle nuit ? j'ai pas eu de nuit »

William revient dans la classe avec 2 grand café et 2 barre de céréale, il prit une chaise et s'installa en face de son ami et copain, il gratifia Ulrich d'un « H'onH'our H'ava ? » tout en baillant.

Ulrich lui souri, amusé et le salua également. Odd saisit une tasse et bu le liquide précieux dans un soupir de bien être

William fit de même, et lança à L'adresse d'Ulrich « tiens Jérémie et Yumi sont pas encore revenu de l'oral ? comment s'est passé le tiens avec Théo ? »

Ulrich Sorti de son sac le manuscrit de leur travail de groupe et commença à leurs expliquer comment le professeur les avait coter. au fur et à mesure de l'explication de son ami, Odd commença à stresser. William lui pris l'arrière du crane et déposa un baiser sur son front

« ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas » Ils s'échangèrent un regard tendre, Ulrich roula des yeux, mais au fond, il était content de voir son ami heureux.

Il se leva et pris ses affaires « allez les amoureux, bonne merde. on se retrouve à la dernière répét' pour demain » il sorti de la pièce, laissant deux tourtereaux ensemble.

L'examen se passa sans problème et rapidement ils furent hors de la pièce. Ils rejoignirent ensuite leurs amis, bras dessus, bras dessous, sous le regard pétillant d'Aelita .Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, leurs petits groupes passa une après midi et une soirée tranquille.

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la soirée avec William, Odd revint à la chambre, un sourire béa au lèvre et les joues légèrement rouge.

Le samedi matin, au première heures de la journée, le groupe se retrouva afin de passer la journée à l'ultime répétition et s'occuper des derniers préparatifs.

William, accoudé distraitement par la fenêtre depuis la salle de répétition, regardais le ballet des gens qui courait pour les préparatifs, les tenues pour la soirées, les derniers rendez vous, les bouquets de fleurs. Il eu une soudaine réalisation, le bouquet de fleur ! Il jeta un oeil a ça montre, 16h30, si il courait, il aurait peut être l'occasion de l'avoir à temps . Il pris ça veste et sorti de la pièce sous l'oeil interrogatif de son compagnon. Il lui envoya une baiser, un clin d'oeil et partie.

Ulrich ria de bon coeur « bah merde, vu ça réaction, t'as carrément déteint sur lui ! ».

L'après midi passa aussi vite que la matinée, en début de soirée, tous allèrent pour se préparer. Odd sorti de la douche et vérifia son téléphone, Il était bientôt 18h et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvel de William, il soupira, contrarié.

William avait fais tous les fleuristes du quartier pour enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait, un bouquet d'iris. Il vérifia l'heure 17h45, il s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans le premier bus. Mais évidement, espérer ne pas avoir de bouchon dans Paris a cette heure de la journée, c'était carrément illusoire, aussi, ils furent vite bloqué. Il pria tout les dieux pour arriver à temps.

après une demi heure, il arriva enfin au environs de Kadic, Il sprinta jusqu'au dortoir afin de pouvoir se changer en 4 eme vitesse

Ulrich termina de s'apprêter « odd, on devrais y aller, William te rejoindra bien dans la salle … »

Odd lui lança un regard de chien battu, jouant un pant de sa veste de costume « mais si il arrive quand on part ? et s'il n'arrive pas à venir au bord de la scène ? et si on se retrouva pas dans la foule ? si la musique, va trop fort, je ne pourrais pas l'apeller ! et puis, et puis …-«

Ulrich lui souria « ça va t'en fait pas va, on fera de l'instrumentale pour comblé en attendant, mais je te donne pas plus que 18h50 ! »

Odd eu les yeux pétillants de reconnaissance et acquiesça. Ulrich lui tapota l'épaule avant de se mettre en route.

Ulrich rejoignit le reste du groupe et ils commencèrent à monter les instruments. la salle commença à se remplir doucement.

Odd posa la main sur la poignée, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur sa montre 18H40, il ne pouvais plus attendre . Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de concert improvisé.Il fit en sorte de ne pas le montrer mais au fond, il était incroyablement déçu.

Il se plaça derrière le rideau, Ulrich se plaça a coté de lui, mis une main compatissante sur son épaule. Le groupe monta ensemble sur scènes sous les acclamations de leurs camarades de classes. Odd scruta la scène à la recherche de son compagnon mais ne le trouva pas. Il s'approcha du micro et il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration, essayant d'oublier le bruit autour de lui.

William avait a peine eu le temps de se changer et courir jusqu'à la salle, il avait oublié une première fois le bouquet et la deuxième fois ses clés dans la chambre. A présent, il courait comme un dératé dans les couloirs, en espérant pouvoir arrivé avant leurs arrivé sur scène. Quand il poussa la porte du gymnase et qu'il entendit les gens scander le nom du groupe de son ami, il sut qu'il arrivait trop tard. Il entra et tenta de la salle et tenta de se faufiler dans la foule sans succès.

Il maintenu le bouquet en hauteur afin de ne pas l'abimé.

Quelques chose attira le regarde d'aelita, au dessus de la foule, un bouquet violet tentait de se déplacer vers l'avant de la scène. Elle souri et se dirigea vers le bouquet afin d'aider son possesseur à avancer dans la masse.

William senti une main lui enserrer le poignet à travers la foule, il reconnu la chevelure roses de son amie, qui l'entraina dans la foule, jérémie frayant un chemin devant eux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la scène.

Odd rouvrit les yeux sous un « awwww » attendrit dans la salle, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvais ainsi crée l'émoi. Il sursauta légèrement en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un bouquet d'iris.

William baissa doucement le bouquet « désolé pour le retard, il faut croire que malgré tout mes efforts, quand on est anglais, on est destiné à être 15 min en retard »

Odd resta un moment à fixer son copain, toujours aussi saisit. William inquiet lui fini signe de prendre le bouquet « il ne te plait p-«

Odd lui sauta au coup, étouffant un petit sanglot ému dans le creux de son cou. « merci, tu t'es souvenu »

William serra son amant dans ses bras « imbécile va, bien sur ». Ils se séparaient, s'échangeant un timide baiser devant la foule ( créant une réaction immédiate chez les fans girls/boys)

william lui tendit le bouquet « voudrais-tu, s'il te plait, chanter pour moi ? »

Odd saisit le bouquet et lui adressa un sourire radieux et acquiesça. William descendit de la scène.

Le groupe commença a jouer le premier morceaux, après une grand inspiration Odd fit résonner sa voix et frissonner la salle.

William senti Aelita s'accrocher à son bras et jérémie lui tapoter l'épaule, ils profitèrent du concert touts les 3, comme tout Kadic. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, William était heureux.


End file.
